onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Family Business
|previous = Breaking Glass |next = The Snow Queen }} "Family Business" is the sixth episode of Season Four of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Kalinda Vazquez & Andrew Chambliss and directed by Mario Van Peebles. It is the seventy-second episode of the series overall, and premiered on November 2, 2014. Synopsis The race is on to track down the elusive Snow Queen, who was once a foster mother to a young Emma - whose memories of this event have been erased - in order to discover what her ultimate end game is for Elsa and the residents of Storybrooke, and unaware that she does not possess the real blade that controls The Dark One, Belle attempts to use it to get her reluctant husband to show her where the Snow Queen is hiding. Meanwhile, back in the past, Belle travels to Arendelle and, with Anna's help, seeks out Grand Pabbie to help her regain her lost memories in order to discover the fate of her mother. Recap Deleted Scenes Hook and Emma: Extended During the scene where Emma and Hook discuss the Snow Queen's file, Hook opens up about his childhood and how his father abandoned him and his brother when he was a child. The three of them were voyaging on a ship, and one morning the brothers awoke and discovered that their father was not in the cabin. They searched the ship in vain, and discovered that their father had stolen a dinghy while they were sleeping. It was a dreadful experience for Hook, but thankfully, he had his brother to steady him. He would never have survived without him. (script photo) The scene was cut because of time.Kalinda Vazquez and Andrew Chambliss on the Season Four Blu-ray-exclusive Audio Commentary for "Family Business" An altered version of the story was later incorporated into the Season Five episode episode "Swan Song". Little John/Marian Marian and Little John's scenes were cut from the episode. However, Christie Laing and Jason Burkart are still listed in the episode's press release. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Michael Socha *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Scott Michael Foster as Kristoff *Georgina Haig as Elsa *Elizabeth Lail as Anna *Christie Laing *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood *Elizabeth Mitchell as Snow Queen *Frances O'Connor as Colette *John Rhys-Davies as Grand Pabbie Co-Starring *Jason Burkart *Darcey Johnson as Oaken *Eric Keenleyside as Maurice *Garfield Wilson as Palace Guard Uncredited *Abby Ross as young Emma* *Ilias Webb as Kevin* *Jack as Sven Trivia |-|Production Notes= Title *The title card features the Snow Queen's ice cream truck.File:407Title.png *The title of this episode was announced by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on September 1, 2014. Production Notes *Emma says that she is "thirteen, maybe fourteen" in the video recording, but since "Shattered Sight" establishes that the recording was made in 1999, Emma would actually have been fifteen or sixteen at the time. *The establishing shot of the Storybrooke libraryFile:406ClockTower.png is stock footage from the opening shot of "Rocky Road".File:403ClockTower.png Note that the time on the CGI clock tower is different. *The moment with the Snow Queen standing in front of the mirror at the end of the episode, was not scripted, but added by the editors in post-production. |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Enchanted Forest flashbacks occur after "Her Handsome Hero" and "The Apprentice" and shortly before "Skin Deep" and "Smash the Mirror". *The Arendelle flashbacks occur after "The Apprentice" and before "Smash the Mirror". *The Storybrooke events take place after "Breaking Glass" and before "The Snow Queen". Episode Connections *The book Belle is holding, while the library is stormed,File:406LeaveWithout.png is the same book that she's holding in the opening scene in "Skin Deep". The book is elaborated upon in "Her Handsome Hero". *Emma and her family the watch the video recording first found in "Breaking Glass". *The video recording was made during "Shattered Sight". *The reason why Emma doesn't remember the time she spent with the Snow Queen is explained in "Shattered Sight". Emma gets her memories back in the same episode. *How the Snow Queen ended up in the Land Without Magic is explained in "Smash the Mirror". *The time Emma spent with the Snow Queen is explored in "Shattered Sight". *Regina comments on Hook and Emma "making eyes at each other". She made a similar comment in "The Jolly Roger". *The newspaper article about EmmaFile:406NewspaperClipping.png first appeared in "True North".File:109Articles.png August showed Emma the same article in "The Stranger".File:120ThingYouKnow.png Emma shows the cashier the same article in "Firebird".File:520IJustThought.png **The circumstances surrounding the event described in the article was revealed in "The Stranger". *Belle tells her father about a wizard, Rumplestiltskin, who can help them, which leads up to the events of "Skin Deep". *The Spell of Shattered Sight is cast in "Smash the Mirror". The spell strikes in "Fall", and is broken in "Shattered Sight". |-|Cultural References Biblical *While Belle is looking up information on how to get her memories back, there is a cross on the cover of one of the books.File:406DoorClosing.png Disney *This episode features Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Oaken, and Grand Pabbie from Frozen and the sorcerer's hat from Fantasia. *While Belle is researching, she wears a dress with embroidered roses,File:406No.png a reference to the film Beauty and the Beast. ** ''Lost'' *There is a close-up of Belle's eye as she awakens.File:406Awake.png This is a recurring theme from Lost. Fairytales and Folklore *This episode features Beauty from the "Beauty and the Beast" fairytale, the ugly duckling from the titular fairytale, the Snow Queen from the fairytale of the same name, Captain Hook from the Peter Pan story and Robin Hood from the ballad. *Using a mirror piece, Ingrid casts a spell on Anna by shattering the shard, which absorbs into the girl's eyes and causes Anna to grow hateful towards her sister Elsa. This is a reference to the events of "The Snow Queen" fairytale, where the splinters of the troll mirror gets into peoples hearts and eyes and makes people see only the bad and ugly in people and things. **Similarly, the way trolden glass affects Belle when she finds it in Ingrid's lair is another reference to the events of the fairytale. Popular Culture *Emma makes a joke about the ice cream flavor Rocky road while searching the Snow Queen's truck. *Emma refers to the Snow Queen as "Dairy Queen", a reference to the ice cream franchise of the same name. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *Belle holds a book, which she describes as the first story her mother read to her, which is called Her Handsome Hero. **In the original script for the Season One episode "Skin Deep", Rumplestiltskin picks up the very same book in Maurice's castle and opens it. In the actual episode, Belle is holding the book, but the title is never seen.File:112OhMyGods2.png **The seventeenth episode of the fifth season is named after this book. *When Belle is looking up information on how to retrieve lost memories, she is reading a page about rock trolls. It says:File:406ForgetThisNonsense.png Trolls are creatures who are said to be formidable telepaths and are said to ably employ subtle acts of persuasion to bend others to their will. Some earlier scolars even went so far as to say that they have the ability to restore memories that have been lost. The Talismanic Adornments of the Rock Troll ᛏᚱᚩᛚᛚ ᚾᛖᚳᚳᛚᚪᚳᛖ* Trolls can cast powerful enchantments – in particular spells used to wrest someone's heart or mind. They do this by the emanation of a magical frequency generated through the crystals they wear about their body. The power of this working is increased by their entire number acting in unison. The crystals made of andradite and peridot are worn by the trolls also as protection and defense from the evil around them including the machinations of men. *''Anglo-Saxon runes, which transliterate as "troll necclace *The name of the news reporter in the newspaper clipping about baby Emma, in Ingrid's file, is "M. Soparlo", a reference to Mark Soparlo, a member of the production staff on the show. **"M. Soparlo" is also listed as the author of a book on the Storybrooke library shelf where Cora finds Mr. Gold's map in the Season Two episode "Manhattan".File:214ItShouldBeHere.png **"M. Soparlo" is also listed as one of the reporters in the newspaper that Isaac reads in "Operation Mongoose Part 2". **The article can be read in its entirety in the Season Five episode "Firebird". *There is a photograph of young Emma in Ingrid's file.File:406TheDairyQueen.png *The Snow Queen's scroll found by Hook and Emma is written in Elder Futhark runes.File:406ScrollBottom.png File:406ScrollTop.png It says: I have travelled the world near and far My search knows no bounds My obsession will not leave me My search will continue to the ends of the earth One thing I know for sure The name of the savior is Emma The savior shall be my sister The family must be complete *During the shooting of the episode, Ingrid, Helga and Gerda's portraits had not yet been added to the family book that Elsa finds, so green dots were used instead.Season Four DVD and Blu-ray: "The Fairest Bloopers Of Them All", at 3:00 The portraits were inserted digitally in post-production. *The names of Ingrid, Helga and Gerda are written in Elder Futhark runes under the pictures in the family tree.File:406MaybeThatsWhy.png **According to the family tree, the sisters' parents were King Harald and Queen Sonja. Harald is the name of the current king of Norway, and several ancient kings of Norway and Denmark. Sonja is the name of the current queen of Norway. Ingrid of Once Upon a Time shares her name with Princess Ingrid Alexandra of Norway, the grandchild of King Harald of Norway, and heir apparent of the Norwegian crown prince. **The sisters' paternal grandparents were King Olaf and Queen Astrid whereas their maternal grandfather was King Magnus. Olaf was the name of many ancient kings of Norway and Denmark. The father of King Harald of Norway was King Olav. Princess Astrid was King Olav's second daughter. Many ancient kings of Norway and Sweden were called Magnus. It is also the middle name of Prince Haakon, crown prince of Norway. **The name of the maternal grandmother is blurred and hard to read. The first letter is clearly a D, while the last two look like N and E; her name might be Daphne (ᛞᚨᛈᚺᚾᛖ). **The small caption above each name transliterates as "his majesty" and "her majesty". Costume Notes *Mary Margaret is wearingFile:406ThisWorld.png a Free People Team Lace Varsity Jacket . **The same jacket was worn by the character Lindy Watson on the I Didn't Do It episode "Falling for... Who?". *Belle is wearingFile:406BeMoreHelpful.png a RED Valentino Fine Spot Cardigan . *While Belle is researching, she wears a dress with embroidered roses,File:406No.png a reference to the flower that Beauty's father steals from the Beast's rose garden in the fairytale of "Beauty and the Beast". *When searching for the Snow Queen, Belle wears a dagger-printed scarf;File:406IKnow.png a reference to the Dark One Dagger. **The scarf is a Classic Dagger Scarf from Rag & Bone . *Emma is wearingFile:406EmmaWalksToTruck.png a Pointelle Midi Pullover by Anthropologie . International Titles Videos 4x06 - Family Business - Promo 4x06 - Family Business - Canadian Promo 4x06 - Family Business - Sneak Peek 1 4x06 - Family Business - Sneak Peek 2 References }} ---- de:Family Business es:Family Business fr:4x06 nl:Family Business ru:Семейное дело